1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media and other materials and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and other materials and, in particular to containers and methods for initially packaging and thereafter repeatedly storing disc-shaped media together with or without other materials.
Still more particularly, the present invention further relates to a new and improved method for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of media and a beverage in stacked relationship, wherein in a preferred embodiment the beverage is placed inside an open ended first container or cup and the media is releasably retained within a cup lid such that the media is permitted to move rotationally, while being limited in linear movement both perpendicularly and parallel to the plane of the media. The cup lid is sealed and then releasably attached to the first container or cup such that the cup lid serves to seal the open end of the first container or cup.
2. Background of the Invention
Packaging and storage devices for media are generally known. Disc-shaped media, such as CD""s, DVD""s or CD-ROM""s, encounter special problems in handling, packaging and storage due to their delicate flat recorded surfaces. Such disc media is generally sold in plastic cases which are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Such cases are generally rectangular and have a mounting hub for holding the disc media by its center aperture.
Disc media is routinely sold with other materials (whether directly related to the content of the disc media, i.e., ancillary, or otherwise). At the present time, disc media in such xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d is commonly packaged together with ancillary materials in larger rectangular shaped cardboard boxes for shipping, sale and packaging. The xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d are necessary to reliably protect the disc media from contact with the ancillary materials in the larger cardboard boxes. Such plastic case/cardboard box combination package arrangements are not only expensive, they also do not lend themselves to certain unique applications.
An opportunity exists that is not being commercially exploited at the present time to distribute disc-shaped recording media with materials that are dispensed via xe2x80x9cSuper Sizexe2x80x9d and other fountain drink cups. This opportunity arises in connection with the delivery of all types of refreshments in all types of food service and entertainment environments. This opportunity is not being exploited due to the lack of an effective container design and method for efficiently organizing, protecting, shipping, displaying at retail and storing disc-shaped media packaged with other materials.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a container in which and a method whereby disc-shaped media and liquid refreshment materials can be packaged together in stacked relationship in a manner so as to avoid contact therebetween.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that enables the delivery of disc-shaped media at the point of retail delivery of beverages and other liquid refreshments in a fun, innovative and eye-catching manner.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that enables disc-shaped media to be securely packaged remotely from the point of retail delivery with beverage or other liquid refreshments.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that eliminates the need for a separate case (i.e., the need for a xe2x80x9cjewel boxxe2x80x9d) for the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby during initial storage, shipping, retail presentation and re-packaging the disc media is securely held against movement and protected.
Yet still another important object of this invention is to provide a shipping container in which and a method of shipping whereby disc-shaped media and other materials can be packaged, presented, conveyed, distributed and stored.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an aesthetically unique and compelling device and method for presenting at retail disc-shaped media and other materials which may or may not be related to the content of the media.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the internal wall of the first chamber of the container is cylindrical in shape and of a diameter slightly larger than the external diameter of the disc media to thus retain the disc media in the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby either an annular ring or protrusions mounted on the internal wall of the first chamber define an opening slightly larger in internal diameter than the external diameter of the disc media into which the disc media can be inserted to thus retain the disc media in the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that includes a seal so as to prevent any of the liquid refreshment stored within the container from coming into contact with the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that includes means for preventing the disc media from moving in directions parallel and perpendicular to the plane of the media, while still allowing the media to rotate around a central axis perpendicular to the plane of the media.
To accomplish these and other objects, the container of this invention in its preferred form is a cylindrical lid adapted to receive and retain a disc-shaped media, which cylindrical lid is then sealingly engaged to a beverage container of the type typically constructed of plastic or paper which is often sold or given away as a promotional item in connection with the purchase of a large fountain beverage. The lid includes a cylindrical inner structure defining central support for the disc media by means of the annular opening at the center of the disc, such that the disc media is allowed to rotate, while limiting the linear movement of the disc media both perpendicular to and parallel to the plane of the media. The inner structure includes an opening so as to allow the passage therethrough of a straw. The inner surface of the lid also includes an annular shelf or projection, the diameter of which is larger than that of the disc media. The peak of the inner structure and annular shelf rise above the inner surface a distance greater than the thickness of the disc. In the preferred embodiment, the peak of the annular shelf is coplanar with the peak of the inner structure. Once the disc media has been inserted within said lid about said inner structure, a sealing member is applied, which sealing member is sealingly attached to the shelf and the inner structure about the peaks of such members, so as to seal the disc media within a dry, air-tight chamber, thereby preventing any beverage from coming in contact with the disc media. The center of the sealing member, which center is situated adjacent to the opening in the inner structure, includes a means to penetrate the sealing member while maintaining the integrity of the air-tight chamber storing the disc media, i.e., the integrity of the seal between the sealing member and the inner structure is not corrupted by insertion of the straw. In the preferred embodiment, this means to penetrate comprises an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d shaped incision, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ckiss cutxe2x80x9d. By forcibly inserting a straw through said opening in said inner structure, the straw will penetrate the kiss cut, thereby allowing access to the beverage in the container, without breaking the seal between the sealing member and the inner structure. The cylindrical lid is attached to the beverage container by means of a compression fit.
The sealing member includes a pull tab that allows for removal of the sealing member and extraction of the disc off of the center structure of the lid for use.
In the preferred method of packaging, disc media is inserted into and releasably retained within the lid by means of the cylindrical inner structure, and sealed therein by the attachment of a sealing member. The sealing member is heat-sealed to the shelf and the inner structure, although other attachment means, such as adhesives, or sealing compression fits, are contemplated. A beverage is poured into the beverage chamber, and stored therein by means of attachment of the cylindrical lid. A straw may then be inserted through the cylindrical inner structure and sealing member to allow drinking of the beverage. Once the beverage is consumed (although complete consumption is not necessary), the lid is taken off the cup, the seal member is removed and the disc is extracted for use. The lid can then be replaced on the cup (if any beverage remains in the cup), or the cup can be refilled and then the lid can be reapplied.
The above, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.